TENTANDO A LA OSCURIDAD
by ShaDark
Summary: Sesshomaru se pasa las manos por el ahora cabello corto y deja que una sonrisa fría y siniestra se deslice por sus labios. —Finalmente despierta… Señorita Higurashi.
1. PROLOGO

**Hola, estoy aquí nuevamente con otro extraño y retorcido FF. Espero les guste cómo va el hilo de esta historia nueva.**

**SI…! Le corte la hermosa cabellera a nuestro amado. Me lo imagine y no pude evitar sonreír autocomplaciente.**

**Tratare de actualizar prolongadamente, mientras disponga de mucho tiempo de calidad.**

**Besos y disfruten.**

**PROLOGO**

La sensación de que estoy en un lugar extraño me llega con demasiada fuerza, mientras intento encontrar algo de luz en la inminente oscuridad que se cierne sobre mí, el gélido suelo acaricia bruscamente mi piel mientras intento moverme.

Siento unas cadenas moverse al unísono conmigo, suprimo un grito y me abrazo a sí misma de igual forma me percato de que me encuentro desnuda, finalmente con algo de pánico comprendo que estoy en una especie de prisión. Me abrazo a sí misma y entierro mi cabeza entre mis piernas… no recordaba muy bien del porque estaba en esta situación tan alarmante.

El sonido de alguien caminando se cuela por la silenciosa oscuridad.

La luz aparece bruscamente, mientras mis ojos intentan adaptarse al cambio brusco, levanto la vista y me encuentro con aquella mirada, dejo de respirar mientras me pierdo en aquellos dorados ojos.

Sesshomaru se pasa las manos por el ahora cabello corto y deja que una sonrisa fría y siniestra se deslice por sus labios.

—_Finalmente despierta… Señorita Higurashi._


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Hola, aquí les dejo la actualización de esta historia que hace rato esta acudiendo a mi mente con una intensidad que no puedo dejar escapar. Intentare actualizar las historias en cuanto recupere mi instrumento de trabajo: mi computador y mi voluntad. Haha, Un beso y disfruten del cap.**

**CAPITULO 1**

—_Señorita Higurashi… no se le olvide traerme esos documentos—Su voz elegante y melodiosa me atravesó el cuerpo con una intensidad ya conocida. Trague fuertemente saliva, mientras me dirigía a mi escritorio y recogía los documentos que había terminado hace unos segundos y poder finamente salir de aquella oficina en donde solo quedábamos él y yo._

—_Permiso…—Dije, mientras él seguía digitando en su portátil, no espere su permiso para entrar, ya que el mismo me había solicitado aquellos documentos, pase con algo de duda mientras me acercaba a su escritorio. Repase concienzuda su oficina, no sorprendiéndome del como siempre la mantenía tan ordenada con tanta documentación que volaba por toda la compañía, mi escritorio por si solo daba vergüenza. Me di golpecitos en la espalda mentalmente, finalmente mis ojos se posaron en él y su cabellera larga y pulcramente atada a un lado, cayéndole elegantemente por el pecho._

_Sentí un escalofrió cuando sus gélidos ojos dorados se posaron en mi mientras me acercaba, finalmente alce la mano en la que llevaba los documentos y dispuse a ponerlos en su escritorio, antes de poder retirar la mano y sin despegarme los ojos de los míos aprisiono mi muñeca entre su mano. _

—_Señor…—dije entre gritillo de sorpresa y satisfacción mientras su lengua se desplazaba coquetamente por sus labios y sentía como mi corazón se desbordaba por mi pecho con sus latidos. Sin soltarme la mano dio la vuelta a su escritorio, no dije nada, estaba tan sorprendida de su gesto que alguna protesta o queja moría en mis labios. Lo seguí con la mirada mientras se desplazaba elegantemente, hasta que lo perdí de vista cuando llego a mi costado y se posicionaba contra mi espalda, sentí como su cuerpo se pegaba contra el mío, note la dureza de su pecho y la tibiez de su entrepierna chocar contra la fina tela de mi falda. El retiro los documentos con algo de brusquedad mientras me empujaba hacia el escritorio. _

_Me sentía atrapada, su mano me giro cuidadosamente, pude finalmente verlo y sus ojos seguían con aquella tranquilidad avasallante, temblé por dentro cuando deslizo su mano por mi cintura, sentí mis pezones endurecerse contra la sensación, note su sonrisa, y luego se movió hacia estos, deje escapar un gemido cuando sus dientes aprisionaron la pequeña protuberancia de mi pecho izquierdo y terminaba de subir la pierna de tal forma que con un solo empujón de su cadera pudiera estar sentada en el escritorio. _

— _¿Puedo sentir su deseo por mi desde su puesto Higurashi… no cree que es algo imprudente?— dijo mientras acomodaba mis piernas entreabiertas y comenzaba a subir la falda._

— _¿Por qué lo dice, señor?— Solo atine a decir cuando sus manos terminaron de acariciarme las piernas mientras subía la falda y su lengua jugaba contra el bordado de mis medias._

—_Porque soy un hombre casado._

_Y finalmente sin poder razonar lo que decía, corrió mis bragas y la tibieza de su boca acaricio mi sexo con una intensidad que solo pude gemir._

Abrí los ojos lentamente, mientras sentía como la humedad incomoda se derramaba por mi entrepierna y dejaba escapar un suspiro al no poder evitar imaginarme esos momentos. Con algo de pereza me levante del puesto para dirigirme al baño, pero me detuvo la fría mirada del hombre que se encontraba al frente de mi puesto. Apreté las manos al ver y derretirme viendo aquella mirada dorada.

Él lo sabía, sabía que lo deseaba.

O bueno eso imaginaba yo.

Sesshomaru, siempre ha sido un misterio para todo el departamento jurídico.

Es más, para el mundo… lo único cierto era su matrimonio.

Finalmente sus ojos dejaron de atrapar los míos y desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla de su escritorio. Suspire lentamente y termine de erguirme sintiendo la tirantez en mi vientre, ahogue un gemido mientras intentaba no reírme de mí recién orgasmo.

El baño estaba vacío, entre al baño rápidamente, sin ninguna precaución limpie la piel aun sensible y reprimí otro suspiro. Lave mis manos y note mi rostro, los ojos aun brillantes, las mejillas sonrosadas.

Llevaba hace tiempo soñando con él y es que no era difícil sentirse atraída por Sesshomaru Tisho. Tal vez todas las mujeres del edificio debían de sentir aquel intenso deseo de lanzarse a su pene erecto y fundirse en unas sacudidas fugaces.

No me sentía culpable, porque solo eran deseos mentales, que nunca se harían realidad… pero era molesto desear tanto a alguien que no podrás tener.

Unas pocas palabras con él y sentías una fuerte tentación a pasar tus manos por aquella cabellera blanca. Tal vez lo asociara a que hace mucho no me sentía así de atraída por alguien o porque sencillamente hace rato no tenía vida amorosa. Las preguntas que vienen a mí, tal vez sean infinitas, pero si estaba totalmente segura de que lo deseaba.

Y si tuviera la oportunidad de tentarlo, tal vez no duraría en intentarlo.

Mire extrañada a la mujer que me miraba con picardía y desafiante.

Sonreí y salí del baño, sin desviarme de mi único pensamiento hacia mi puesto.

"_El no era alguien para mi…aunque fuera para una noche de sexo."_

**Espero sus comentarios con ansias. Un beso y que sueñen con el hermoso SESSHOMARU.**


End file.
